Nothing
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: WARNING: Contains slight book 3 spoilers from leaked episodes! READ AT OWN RISK! Mako never thought himself to be a jealous type.


WARNING: Contains slight book 3 spoilers!

Rated T only for minor language. (Like, one curse word.)

Basic Summary: Jealous!Mako

They teased each other a lot, it seemed. Especially Korra, who would do anything to get on his last nerves. He didn't have much patience, and she picked up on that quickly.

This time, she kept telling him, she had a good excuse. They were both standing around the metalbending sculptures as he perfected his sculpture.

"Come on, I'm not even that good at metalbending." He heard her complain, and he tried his best to ignore her. "You've gotta teach me! You're a master at it!"

Yu An looked curiously at her. He would've never told himself he was a master at it. But he did like the sound of it...

Korra saw his lip twitch a bit to a smile and she jumped around excitedly.

"Aw yeah! I'm going to be the best metalbender in the whole world!" She threw her hands up in the air. Korra approached closer to Yu An and leaned in to whisper. "What's the first lesson, captain?"

"That was _my_ nickname."

A couple feet away, Mako stood watching them. At first he was casually looking at the metal sculptures, trying to understand what they were and all, but Korra and Yu An messing around caught his attention quicker than the speed of light. He tried to seem like he wasn't in their conversation, but he wanted to hear every word they said towards each other.

After a couple of minutes, Mako's mind drifted away to Korra and him together.

_Nothing._

There was nothing, he decided.

_"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here." Korra settled herself against Mako's chest and drifted off to sleep._

_"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" She blurted suddenly._

Did she still mean it? Mako wondered.

The thought of Korra and Yu An kissing suddenly popped up in Mako's mind which made him form a sour face.

He shook his head. Korra _wouldn't _kiss Yu An. They were nothing more than friends. Yes, _**only **_friends.

But what if she _would_? What if she_ wanted _to? Did those months mean nothing? Those lovely six months that Mako would never in the world take away mean nothing to her?

Questions ran through his head, and he tried to shake them away the best he could. Suddenly, out of the complete blue (at least he swore to himself), he heard Korra say something he never wanted her to say to anyone else.

"Yeah, I like you too." He saw the slight blush from her cheeks.

He cursed himself for not paying attention to what they were saying.

How did they go to metalbending practice to...flirting?!

This is why, Mako tells himself, he never messed with love.

Because after all...

It never lasted.

He never talked to Bolin and his fans. Was never interested in them. Mako didn't know them, and somewhat knew that they would just leave after he decided he really liked them.

But with Korra, oh he thought it would've been different. He told himself that they would live the rest of their lives together. It was the one time he decided he was finally, and actually really happy. Happy with his life.

Mako sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with them. Didn't every couple have that one time where they fought? Why couldn't Korra and him get through that?

Well, maybe she was right. Maybe they weren't compatible enough to last.

Bullshit, Mako thought. They had to be insane to agree to that.

Why, oh why of all people, did SHE have to be the avatar? Mako knew that the only reason that they decided "they didn't work", was because their relationship went down when they were under pressure. Sadly, for the both of them, they had big responsibilities. Especially Korra. So that meant they were under pressure all the time...

But when life was easy, and they could go around town or to a festival, they were completely in love and inseparable.

"Hey Mako!"

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by Korra and he saw as Yu An was joined along her side.

"Yu An taught me some metalbending, wanna see?" Korra asked, obviously hoping for a yes to show off.

Mako shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

He didn't really pay attention to what she was doing. He felt bad for not, he should've been, but at least when she asked him if he liked it, he replied with a "yes."

"Yu An was a great teacher!" Korra said as Yu An blushed himself.

"Alright, I've got more stuff to learn until perfecting, bye!"

"Yeah, have fun." Mako replied, but didn't think Korra heard him because she just began to talk to Yu An.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself.


End file.
